


Possessive

by surena_13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Possessive**

 **  
**

The captain sits across from her in the mess hall, pushing her food around on her plate, never taking a bite while every once in a while, her blue eyes flick up and focus on something, no someone, before returning to the uneaten food. B'Elanna clenches her fists in anger. She doesn't need to turn around to know who Kathryn is looking at.

 

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, Borg, human, beautiful, but to B'Elanna she was simply a pain in the ass. At first because she tried to interfere with everything that she was trying to do in Engineering, but then the Borg slowly began to pull away Kathryn's attention. There was less time for them as a couple and more time for the Borg to bond with the captain.

 

Growling, she pushes herself up from her chair, grabs Kathryn's upper arm and pulls her up. The surprise is visible in those blue eyes, as it is on the faces of a few crewman. But B'Elanna ignores them, pulling Kathryn out of the mess hall and into the nearest empty room she can find. She is going to let Janeway know who the most important woman in her life should be.

 

'B'Elanna, what - -' Kathryn starts, but is stopped by full lips crashing against her own, forcing a kiss. The half Klingon ignores the muffled words of protest and cups Janeway’s breasts. Through all the layers of her uniform, she can still feel the nipples hardening. B’Elanna cannot help but grin a little when the captain’s body responds so well to her touch.

 

“We can’t, B’Elanna,” Kathryn breathes as B’Elanna assaults her throat with her tongue and teeth. “What has gotten into you? What if someone walks in and oh.” The rest of her words are lost in a moan when the engineer slips her hand inside the captain’s pants and underwear to find a scorching wetness.

 

They have never had sex like this. It has always been her quarters or Kathryn’s quarters. One time it happened in the Delta Flyer on an away mission. Kathryn always makes sure that they are very careful, that they can’t get caught. Officially no one knows about them. Unofficially everybody simply turns a blind eye. B’Elanna respects the fact that Kathryn wants to be careful, but not when she cannot take her eyes of that Borg woman.

 

Without a warning she pushes two fingers inside the captain. A chokes sound escapes from Kathryn’s throat as she desperately tries to be still. This close to the mess hall, anyone could hear them. B’Elanna smirks and then sinks her teeth in the smooth skin of Kathryn’s cheek. A strangled cry is her response. When the metallic taste of blood fills her mouth, she pulls back.

 

“Mine,” she says, emphasizing her words by adding a third finger. Kathryn’s slim fingers grab her shoulders for support as she bites back another moan. Her pupils have almost swallowed the blue of her eyes. “You’re mine. Not hers,” B’Elanna whispers.

 

“Yes,” the captain breathes in B’Elanna’s ear. “Yours.”

 


End file.
